


The love I don't deserve

by Anonymous



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Light Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Post-LBP3, Sackboy doesn't talk, but you know, feeling unworthy of love, not that he would anyway because he's sleeping, whatever that feeling's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After all the trouble he caused, how could he have ever earned Sackboy's forgiveness, let alone his affections?
Relationships: Newton Pud/Sackboy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	The love I don't deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Guuuhhh I have mixed feelings about this
> 
> Being stuck inside for a while has apparently caused me to go back to old fandoms
> 
> But I was told it's unfair to hold myself back from enjoying something
> 
> So here goes nothing--

There was always something about Sackboy that captivated Newton.

At first he had thought it was how talented he was, how creating things and bringing light and color to everything around him just seemed to come naturally. Then he guessed it was his habit of inspiring and motivating others, or maybe the way he made everyone he talked to (well, so to speak) feel at ease. Perhaps it was due to how expressive he was and how he conveyed what was on his mind, in spite of lacking a functioning voice box.

How strong he could be despite his small stature? How he could always come to a solution to whatever was troubling people? How sweet and forgiving and welcoming he was and the warm aura he always seemed to carry with him?

Newton would come to discover that the something he was so fascinated and enamored with was just about everything that made Sackboy the sackperson he was. But he came to the conclusion that Sackboy was not perfect—at the very least, he possessed a poor judgment of character.

It was the only explanation as to why someone so brilliant and wonderful would waste time on a foolish inventor such as himself.

He glanced over at the smaller creator snuggled up to him, being careful to keep his light dim so he wouldn’t wake him. His lover felt surprisingly warm for someone supposedly stuffed with ice cream, and with how tightly he was holding onto Newton it seemed that he was trying to share the warmth the same way he would share everything else he had. _Far too good for an overconfident idiot who nearly brought Bunkum to ruins…_

The lightbulb-head lightly smacked himself on his glassy face in an attempt to snap himself out of his thoughts of insecurity. Even if the majority of Bunkum hadn’t forgiven him yet for the Titans incident, that was no reason for him to wallow in his self-pity. He was taking all the necessary steps to redeem himself, providing all the assistance he could in rebuilding what was damaged and returning the world to its normal balance of creativity, and he had agreed to talk with the others about what was going through his mind on a regular basis before he decided to act recklessly. He was already doing all that was possible to undo his terrible mistakes, so there was no point in further beating himself up over it.

_Also, my dear chum would pout for the whole day if he caught me doing that,_ Newton thought to himself, and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he pictured it. His embrace around Sackboy grew firmer as a strange, somewhat tingly feeling surged through his chest—the same feeling he always seemed to experience in Sackboy’s company and the same feeling that made him wish he could keep him wrapped up in his arms for eternity.

_Not that I deserve it of course, not after I’d manipulated and lied to him, kicked him off that noisy queen’s airship, kidnapped him and held him hostage—_

The latter actions were not his but the Titans’, true, but it was his own fault for stupidly releasing them in the first place.

Newton exhaled in annoyance with himself, both past and present. It would seem that even if he did make peace with the others, it would be quite difficult for him to make peace with himself—especially with the inner dilemma he was facing, thinking that Sackboy deserved better than him, and yet never letting him go.

And never wanting to.

The inventor leaned in a bit closer, not knowing or particularly caring if the knitted one was awake or not, and spoke softly into where he figured his ear would be.

“I promise I’ll do better for you, dear chum,” he whispered. “I’ll do my best to make it all up to you, and I’ll become someone who deserves your love.”

He didn’t know if Sackboy heard him or not, but the shorter of the two curled up closer and buried his face in his shoulder, which was a good enough answer for him.

Naïve as he might have been, if Sackboy could see him as a decent person after everything, then the least he could do was prove him right and provide him with all the love and care he had.

“I’ll love you always,” he murmured sleepily, before eventually dozing off at his partner’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuughhhh I really don't know how I feel about this fic but
> 
> I hope someone enjoys it anyway ^_^


End file.
